gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
How To: Creating Your Own Alien Species
We're so excited that you'd like to contribute to the Gauntlet universe by creating and submitting your very own alien species! Before you start tip-tapping away on a new wiki article, there are some things you need to know. First off, it is important to realize that although we do not require for you to pass alien species submissions through the administration team, we 'do '''encourage you talking to us about it if you have any questions or just want to make sure everything seems okay. We want you to chisel out a masterpiece for this dynamic universe... and we're committed to helping you do that. If you'd like to go on ahead and submit without consulting us, that's fine! We'll be in touch if there are any problems. With the administrative necessities out of the way, we can now touch base on what you need to know about aliens and how they fit into our universe. Many of these details might be second nature to you if you've already been an active roleplayer on our site for a while. Just in case, however, please keep these things in mind: * Humans are unique in a biological sense from other sentient species in the galaxy. Our gestation period and ability to breed every year is spectacularly advantageous; preexisting species in the Gauntlet universe are lucky to give birth after two years, and then they'd be lucky if they can breed again for years to come. This has put humanity in a special position: we can reproduce faster than any foe. * Building off of the point above, this does '''not '''mean your proposed species can't have a comparable reproductive rate to humanity. We'd just like to limit it. The ability to reproduce every year in a sentient species should be a rarity, not a given, and so we'll keep a close eye on details like that to make sure everyone and their mother doesn't have a species that is just like humanity in that respect. * Aliens shouldn't have superpowers. What we mean by this is that we'll side-eye your species quite a bit if you write down that they control the elements or are psychic on a universal, genetic level. In regards to powers, looking into the Post-Poenari Syndrome page would be ideal. A minuscule percentage of humans have special abilities as a direct result from something the venkath did during the Venkath Onslaught. Something similar is potentially acceptable. Consider this avenue carefully and consult with staff before proceeding. * From a political perspective, remember that to keep things kosher for the storyline we don't want new, member-created empires to rival the preexisting superpowers (Aurelian Dominion, Thesian Republic, and Legacy Federation). This does not mean you need to be weak or subservient to the ruling empires, just not a legitimate threat. You can, however, ''become a threat through roleplaying. We're totally cool with that, just don't come flying out the gate with an empire that would mop the floor with humanity. That ain't bueno, yo. * The point above leads to this: your alien species can be better than humanity. That is completely acceptable. If your alien species can crush a human skull with a single hand, cool! Diversity is awesome, just remember that every species has limitations and weaknesses. If your aliens are particularly amazing, consider detailing how and why through the use of technology or maybe some type of evolutionary process that took place on their homeworld. Even with the advancements humanity has made, white boys still can't play basketball and the man flu is a galactic endemic. Okay, that's a joke, but seriously: humans are still fragile even with technology on their side. Everything has a weakness. Remember that. * Although you don't have to use a photo for your alien species, we recommend you do. Please remember to credit the artist on the species page. * Be as detailed as you'd like. Seriously. Write a 5000 word wiki article on the intricate biological details of your species. We love that stuff. That said, don't feel as though you have to. Provide all the important bits of information and we're solid. If we feel something is missing that could be important to the roleplay or how members use the species, we'll let you know. * Your species can abide by a Common Use policy if you'd like. We recommend that species be freely available for member participation but we understand if you'd like to set some restrictions or simply lock use to you and you alone. No hard feelings. If more "need to know" pieces of information become relevant, we'll update this article and then inform the community through an announcement post on the forums. Happy lore building! Category:Gauntlet Mechanics